Unfair
by SumiEvans
Summary: AU.When you are young, you fall in love. It's described as a wonderful feeling by many, but who would have ever thought a person could fall in love with their worst enemy. And for these three guys, love was no different. Well maybe a little...UKxUSxRussia
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea on the train so I wanted to write it! Hope you will like it :D **

**A UKXUSXRussia triangle! Yay! If you have any ideas for the fiction just tell me kay ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness of Hetalia or anything : (**

**Mistakes will be corrected later. If you could pick out some it would be awesome : )**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

As in every school there are the popular students, the nerds and the bullies. At World Academy it was no different. But the situation of these people was a little different.

Alfred F. Jones was the popular guy. No one hasn't heard of him and his "heroic" acts.

It was around first year he had started to become popular. He had actually always wanted to be the popular one. Center of attention. So he had fought for the place, but as much as that it was pretty easy for him now wasn't it. With those stunning looks and charm he was probably already chosen to be the popular. But as oblivious as Alfred was he thought the "heroic" acts was, what had brought him up to this position.

And as we all know, when there is a popular person, there is always someone who get's stamped as the loser. And by loser I mean the guy the students call "(Geeky)Artie".

Arthur Kirkland was – as if self proclaimed – a gentleman. That is was he always wanted to be, but he never got the chance. He had a pretty rough start at W. Academy, and that is the fault of his older brothers, especially Scott. That redheaded older brother of his had been the popular guy, but after his last school term had ended, the new popular guy became Alfred F. Jones.

Scott as the "kind" person the student body called him, had been telling, his so called friends, about Arthurs embarrassing stories and the fact he believed in unicorns and likes to sew. He had been telling them that he had gotten a little sister instead of a younger brother. And these so called friends of his weren't the reliable ones, so of course those stories were spread like fire. And as time went Arthur Kirkland had been stamped as the nerd – and gayer than other guys.

And as we know, the weak kids – or different – are the ones who get picked on. Those who pick on the weak are the bullies. You find them everywhere, and at World Academy it was no different.

The one who's called leader of the bullies (more because that people value there life to not oppose him,) at W. Academy was Ivan Braginsky.

Not much is known about Ivan, than he is a bully behind that harmless facade. He is strong build and students say they have seen that he has six-pack (A/N: hella yeah he got!). This could be another reason to why no one opposes him. It is also said that he ones beat a guy half-dead, and students pretty much believe that rumour.

* * *

><p>When you are young, you fall in love. It's described as a wonderful feeling by many, but who would have ever thought a person call fall in love with their worst enemy.<p>

And for these three guys, love was no different. Well maybe a little...

* * *

><p><strong>Remember that every review is appreciated. It keeps the story alive. So please...<strong>

**I REALLY NEED REVIEWS! PLEEEAZZZEE!**

**The good parts begins next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First I would like to apologise for the late chapter! It should have been here Wednesday like two days ago. But a lot of stuff happened the past five days' and I've been quite busy. But here it is ;D**

**To readers:**

**Thank you so much for the review Emily Poe and milesae19, it means a lot to me!**

**I hope more readers will review, I will appreciate forever! I mean it, like, seriously I keep my words!**

**Thank you for Alerting this story:**

**Dheylicious**

**ryodai 89**

**Super Sister**

**milesae19**

**I owe you guys. I heart you all! (You know, less than three sign. Lol)**

**Stuff begins to happen this chapter, just you look forward, this is gonna be awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia : (**

– **I like to listen to music when writing, but Happy Ending by Mika doesn't really suit this chapter ;P I'm just sayin – Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Unexpected<strong>

**Arthur P.o.V**

In my opinion, school is hell. I don't know about other schools, but W. Academy is. And I can only thank my excuse of an older brother.

Seriously! I don't see anything gay in liking unicorns or knowing how to sew! But the peoples are weird and say that men who can sew are gay. There's seriously something wrong with that way of viewing things. But what could I change about that, I'm just a student.

There is also another thing that makes this school hell. The cliques. In this school you are either in or out. Everyone belongs to a clique, and I can't really figure out why. Every clique has foe's and friends. For an example am I in the nerdy clique. Our friends are the computer geeks and our enemies are the rest of the schools cliques. You could say that we are the lowest of the lowest in this schools hierarchy.

Our biggest enemy of all are "the popular". Well of course they are our worst enemy, they are all cliques' enemies. And the one leading them is none other than Alfred F. Jones. The self proclaimed hero.

Hero my ass! He's the biggest jerk I have ever known. He should be called a villain instead, but still...that name is more suited for Ivan Braginsky. Leader of the bullies in this school. Just thinking of him gives me the chills...

But my main point is that this school is hell. That's a good reason as to why my clothes are drenched through to my skin. Don't worry it's just water. It's just another daily prank on the nerds. Being the laughing stock is a daily agenda for me, you could call me the leader of nerds, because I'm the one who get's bullied the most. Well that's what the other guys from the clique told me some weeks ago.

So I'm going back to my locker to retrieve my jersey. I could also skip the rest of the lessons for the day, but that's not something a "nerd" does, in the eyes of others at least.

There's my locker. The same I have been seeing the past year and some more – and still green and ugly as ever. I'm a junior just for your information.

I may sound paranoid right now, but I feel like someone's talking in the boys' washroom. I could also just be me, but I'm going in there anyway. I need to change right.

I was about to push the door open when I heard the all too familiar voice.

"Give 'em back."

It's that jerky "hero," I'm not the least surprised that he's skipping classes. He probably thinks that he's too good to be in the same classroom with the rest of us. Jerk, fat-ass, hamburger-maniac, idio–

"Why should I?"

...I'm...so dead...

That voice belongs to none other than the schools bully Ivan Braginsky. He doesn't need a nickname, his real name is scary enough...

But what are those two doing together. As much as I know they are the biggest enemies in the school. The opposite in everything. They would never as much touch each other. Every time I have seen them together fire and fierce words were spread like electricity.

"If I give them back, you shall cooperate with me." Said Ivan.

This must be a nightmare. If those two got together school would become worse than hell! It would become...what's worse than hell?

Oh god, whatever that is I have to stop them before something likely happens. This isn't only for me but the whole school(almost).

I pushed the door slightly open so that I could be sure I wouldn't be in more danger, than I would when I push the door all the way. They stood in front of each other so that I could see them from the side. Alfred looks angry as which I've never seen, and Ivan stood there, with Alfred's glasses in the hand, looking creepy as always.

Now the question; how should I break this? Should I just jump in, but then what? Stand there as some kind of idiot? Or just "accidently" walk in on them and look surprised? I like the idea, but it just af–

...oh dear God...

...I'm at a loss of words to describe this scene I'm viewing...

...Did he just...!

No that's just– That's wrong! They're...There're...oh God, this is a nightmare right? I live in a nightmare, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.o.V (AN: Arthur couldn't continue...too much shock...)**

Ivan the bully and Alfred – the girls dream – are standing in the washroom arguing, or rather, Alfred just wants his glasses back, but Ivan wants him to cooperate about something we have yet to know.

Ivan gripped the neck of Alfred's shirt pulled him up to his height and...kissed him. Yes, Ivan literally kissed him. No wait, Ivan is kissing his worst enemy. The person he wouldn't even notice if he stepped on him. The person he would gladly punch shitless everyday (if not for the teachers being there at the worst timing).

Ivan pulled away with a faint blush on his cheeks. Alfred was more or less traumatized...

Alfred wasn't blushing, he was pale. Very pale...maybe a bit too pale. It wouldn't be a surprise if his soul had left him.

Alfred blinked realizing what just happened. He looked furious and pushed Ivan away. If he had anything to throw he would have thrown without hesitation. That dude was going to pay!

"What the f*ck was that!" shouted Alfred.

"A kiss." Said Ivan calmly. In fact, way too relaxed.

"I am very aware of that sh*t! What was- no, why? Why did you do that? Have you gone crazy more than before?" Alfred was most certainly bewildered. "And give back the glasses!" No he hadn't forgotten about his beloved glasses.

"No there isn't a reason. I'm not insane, and forget about the glasses unless you will cooperate." Ivan smiled that infamous, but could be famous, scary smile. You know it right?

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur P.o.V (AN: Don't worry he's alive...probably)**

I am...most certainly traumatized...what else?

"_What's happening here? Something interesting?"_

I turned around and saw flying mint bunny. "_Lower your voice, or else they will hear you!" _I had to make him stop talking, or else Alfred and Ivan would find me.

"_But aren't you trying to get in there?" _whispered flying mint bunny. "_Here, let me help you!"_

"No stop!"

And then, because of flying mint bunny, I had succeeded in getting in to the washroom. I don't know whether I should thank the little guy later for pushing me in, or rather lecture him on not pushing people.

Alfred and Ivan stood there and just stared at me. They just stood there, making everything harder for me.

This silence was awkward.

"What do you want?" asked Ivan rather irritated.

I think a weird sound just escaped my mouth. Well I am rather scared right now, and I think my legs are shaking. "Eh- you two aren't p-planning anything, r-right?" Am I too direct?

"So what if we are?" said Ivan with a little smirk.

I don't know what happened then, but I reacted instinctually and shouted, "Stop right there! I won't let you two get together to crush those who's weaker than you! I won't allow anything like that happening, so that you can make school worse than hell! It's hell in the first place so stop making it even worse than now!"

I huffed puffed to get my breath again. I guess the thought of it has been welling up too much in me, that I in the end kind of...okay, I snapped big time.

Ivan looked a little surprised and Alfred looked rather startled. It looks like he snatched his glasses back, because they are on his face again.

"You must be...Artie, right?" asked Ivan.

"It's Arthur!" were had I gotten the guts from? Oh well, let's just hope they will last some more.

"Oh yes. Arthur, the fag from W. Academy. Sure I know you, who doesn't?" Ivan smiled that smile that could literally mean anything.

Was he mocking me? How I hate him! I wish I could give him one for good!

"Hey!" said Alfred to Ivan. "Stop calling him that!" Was he protecting me?

"Why, Alfie? Are you siding with the nerdy fag?" asked Ivan a little saddened. What? Did he look disappoint or are my eyes playing a trick on me?

"I'm not siding with anyone. And don't call me Alfie ever again!" He was obviously not fond of the nickname.

Alfred walked directly over to me and took my arm under his, and particularly dragged me away with him. He didn't give a last glance or anything to Ivan, he only mouthed the words,"Also, I won't cooperate with someone like you ever in my life."

Alfred could probably not see what I was seeing, but Ivan looked rather angry, and he was glaring. Not at Alfred, but me. That's the scariest glare I've ever seen! It gives the Goosebumps.

Alfred was still pulling me away. "Hey, let me go! You're ripping my arm off!"

"Keep quit, I'm saving your butt here." Well he was right about that but still...Guess I will have to tell him.

"I'm soaked, so let me go."

"Eh?"Alfred stopped up and turned around to look at me. "Oh yeah, I've noticed. I wanted to take you back to my dorm so you could change."

"Y-you can't!" has he gone nuts? Alfred looked a little confused as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why? It's not like you're a girl or anything, so I don't see the problem."

This hamburger-maniac must be denser than he looks! "You! That's the problem! You are the popular Alfred, and I'm nerdy Artie! There's no way I could go over to your era, no, theirs era! Those other friends of yours would most certainly kill me!" I don't believe I just called myself Artie! But I had to make this thick-headed jerk understand. Raising my voice and being direct was the only option I could see.

"Oh...so you are viewing things like that too. I'm sorry for being so impudent, I shall leave first then." If I wasn't mistaking, Alfred looked rather disappointed and saddened. But why? And actually, he was being rather polite and gentle with me. I guess he isn't all that of a jerk as I've been thinking till now.

"ACHOU!" Onyx! I've already caught a cold! Luck just isn't with me today...

* * *

><p><strong>I might just add that I skipped P.E just to correct this and post it for you guys earlier : ) I hope you will review and feedback is appreciated. <strong>

**I'm pretty close to a writer's block! Please feedback!** **And REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but I guess I own the plot of this story, unless you help you will you shall get a share of credit :D**

**I would like to thank you all you reading this! You don't know how much I appreciate it, I really love all of you whose reading this fiction! **

**Also, Thank you:**

**TheRussianRose**

**LiZz-ChAn**

**for jumping on the boat for this fiction too :D I'm really happy that I see more people reading this, since I've had a pretty tough and tiring week with both exams, test and privat life stuff... 3 finally over...and then a new week to begin . Main point is; ****your review makes my days, so please review, kay?**

**If you can then please give a little feedback I'm really REALLY sure of, that this is a writer's block in front of me *stares at wall (Lol)***

**VOTING!**

**So guys, vote for the pairings you would like to see more in this fiction ; ) But don't forget that I still have my own idea for the ending :D I'm just sayin'... (Just tell me who you want as seme and uke in your review (You know the dominating part and the other whatever it now is called) **

USxUK

USxRussia

RussiaxUK

(Other pairing like GerIta are of course alright as well, even if you say TurIce(which I've never seen/read before)

**Remember vote for yourself and not others! And vote only ONCE got it! I DON'T approve of cheating!**

I will correct later, but I've done much correction already (my English sucks!)!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – I like the student council president<strong>

**Alfred P.o.v**

I'm Alfred F. Jones.

When I first came to World Academy, I wanted to be the popular kid. And I eventually became. Many said that my efforts weren't needed, because my looks did everything for me. I became quite upset because I wanted to be popular of who I am. I didn't want to be the popular anymore, but it seems that one's you're in you can't get out again. But that doesn't mean I can't be the hero that I obviously am!

Talk about hero, I am quite awesome. Not to be egoistic or Gilbert Beilschmidt's like. That guy only thinks of how awesome he is…I wonder why?

As a Hero I protect the weak in any way possible. That's why I hate the dividing of status in this school. But it's pretty much because of the students - it started loooong ago. As much as I've heard.

The lowest of this schools hierarchy never gets the chance to be better than others. They are given all blame and are seen in a bad view by others. I think it is to feel better, when you know someone is worse than you. They're most likely the schools scapegoats. That's why I want to protect them, because that's what a hero does.

Yesterday I meet my…well…my secret love. The student council president; Arthur Kirkland.

I don't know how long I've been having this crush, but I can't look like being able to take my eyes off him. It's hard to describe why I fell in love, but there is just something about him so attractive. I just fell for him like a first love – maybe – or something. Even though my first love was Sakura Honda, but that's another story…

Love is complex anyway.

He was pretty angry when he walked in on me and Ivan. I've been hoping since yesterday that he hasn't seen that sudden kiss Ivan pulled on me. Seriously that guy's a real jerk! What had he been thinking, seriously!

When I pulled Arthur away and we parted, I was pretty sure I heard him sneeze. Had he become sick? Why not go check, lessons for the day is over anyway. And I am a bit concerned of him if he now had gotten a fever.

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur P.o.V<strong>

I'm feeling horrible. Not horrible in that way but sick. My head is heavy and my eyelids are too – not to mention that my face feels hot. It seems like I caught a cold yesterday. Anyone would have skipped school and stayed in their room if they had an excuse, but I got my duties as the council president. I can't neglect my work. So even if I'm sick I will be there. Even though I do remember my roommate persuade me to stay, and saying that it wasn't healthy for my body. His name is Feliciano Vargas. A really nice and caring guy, but pretty helpless at times.

But going on I'm now sitting here and organizing some papers...and I'm pretty sleepy...

The lessons have ended for today, but I'm still working.

Mrs. Héderváry had asked me to bring these to the class later, for tomorrows beginning projects. I'm being called the teacher's pet for doing these errands – but whatever, it would be ill-mannered to refuse, so that's why I'm on my way to the classroom - with a stack of heavy papers.

I feel so weak for some reason. Maybe the cold has really gotten to me. And I didn't get much sleep last night either.

I'm walking down the long empty hallways. All students must have retired back to their respected dorms, or gone to club activity. I could only hear my lonely footsteps, until I felt the presence of someone else. It felt cold and scary in a way. I looked up in front of me and saw the one person, which I would give the world for not meeting alone, in the hallway.

My description fits him actually pretty well.

Ivan Braginsky, the one and only – luckily only one...

"Hello there." Said Ivan with the usual sickening smile.

"Eh?" I'm surprised that he's talking to me, "well hallo to you too." This didn't feel right. He was up to something – and I bet ten dollars that it's nothing good hearted.

He's just standing there and smiling. Did he just take a step? No, my mind must be playing with me...

No wait he is closer! In fact, too close!

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.o.V<strong>

Ivan has Arthur pinned to the wall. Arthur's face was flushed and he obviously has a fever. Arthurs gaze was astray and was having a hard time keeping focus. Ivan has this weird aura consuming him. Not in any way good, just scary and very cold.

"You were pretty lucky yesterday," started Ivan, "Alfred and I were in the middle of an important conversation you know."

"And by that, do you mean sucking his face?" said Arthur with self-confidence coming out of the blue sky. Did the fever make him stronger in some way or what?

Ivan gripped the collar of his shirt, pulling him up to his height – like he did to Alfred yesterday. Arthur was getting really weak and dropped the papers from his hands.

Ivan is irritated, angry, annoyed, and would probably eat Arthur alive pretty soon. "You saw. Ah, what to do with you."

Suddenly Arthur felt the air in his lungs depart. Ivan had punched him right in the gut. Arthur coughed and tried to get the air back, but Ivan punched him once more, making the air escape again. He let go of the collar and Arthur was cut down to the floor. Arthur coughed and gasped after air. His hands were on his, now aching, stomach.

Ivan crouched over Arthur and gripped his arm firmly, "ah" he sighed, "what am I to do with you, Artie?"

Ivan lifted his arm to hit again. Arthur shut his eyes and braced himself for the impact, but there wasn't any.

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU PSYCHO!"

It was a familiar voice - too familiar in fact, for Arthur at least. Arthur could see a figure run over to them, but Arthur didn't get to see anymore. The fever and the fact he had been punched twice in the gut, had overwhelmed him, and he slowly fell unconscious.

"Arthur! Arthur you alright! ARTHUR!"

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Arthur : ( I feel bad tormenting him...<strong>

**1. Who do you think came and saved Arthur?**

**2. PLEASE I'M BEGGIN YOU! I need some ideas to keep on writing this fiction!**

**3. ALERT! WRITERSBLOCK! ALERT! **

**4. Remember my little voting thing! It's for your own sake too!**

**5. REVIEWS ARE IMPORTANT! It means A LOT to me! And Feedback please!**

**Do/answer these 4 things and you shall get a private/personal reply from Arthur or Ivan or Alfred! It's your choice!**

**But please... You don't know how hard it was for me to write this chapter...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

**Sorry for the delay and waiting but here is the chapter :D I actually have an excuse for not writing/uploading earlier, but it's pretty lame in my opinion. Hasn't school become an old excuse? **

**Could you please remember to review it really helps with the uploading going faster. Because if there's no review I guess that there's no one reading this, which concludes me in not uploading...**

**Voting status:**

**RussiaxUK: 1**

**RusAme: 2**

**USUK: 1**

**It's not closed yet so just vote :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Homework! And Alfred...<strong>

I woke up to the sound of the tapping on a computers keyboard. The sunrays emitting from the window warms my legs. The smell in here is, maybe mild if you could call it that. The smell of coffee is thin but still there, so it isn't quite neutral. Where am I? Why does my body feel sluggish? And why's my head so warm?

Alright I do know the answer for the last one, but where am I?

I sat up only to feel my stomach hurting. It was because of the bastard Ivan. He punched me twice because of stupid reasons. That bastard deserves to taste his own medicine just for once.

"You're awake. Now how are you feeling?"

It was the schools nurse Mei.

"I'm alright." I winced at the pain once more, "I guess."

"You are not alright!" said Mei and crossed her arms. "You were red as the colour when Mr. Jones brought you here!"

_Alfred? Was it Alfred who came to the rescue? _

"It seem like your stomach took quite the blow. What happened, you have so many bruises on your stomach?" Mei looked both concerned and demanding like the women she is.

"I...fell?" It came out more like a question than an answer.

"I've been nurse here for more than ten years; I've heard better excuses than that." Mei wasn't easily tricked. And the 'I fell' excuse is quite old.

"Some stuff happened..." I'm just going to drag this a bit, and then escape from here. But how do I get out? She's like a hawk eyeing it's pray!

"I'm pretty aware that 'some stuff' happened. Are you by any chance ashamed to tell me, or is it something else?" Mei reminds me more of a concerned mother. If I'm not wrong, I think she's already married.

"Yes. I'm embarrassed, so I can't tell you." So I ended up telling a lie...better not put too much salt in it.

"I see." Short and precise...I guess that's her style. I wonder if she's being suspicious of me. Well that was quite the low levelled lie. "How is your head then?"

Well I could be honest about my condition. "I'm still felling a tad dizzy, but I will manage."

Mei nodded and wrote something down. "You should thank Mr. Jones for bringing you here in time. Your fever could have worsened."

"I thought of thanking him the next time I see him." And that was true as well. That was the least I could do, for him to go through all the trouble to save me, I'm very thankful to him. Not that I would say that to Mei.

"You should relax, your fever could be the cause of the dizziness you are feeling," said Mei with a kind trustworthy smile.

"Yes ma'am." As much as for now the only thing I could do was recovering from this little cold. And later I should thank Alfred.

I have always wondered if Ivan actually ever has killed someone with his bare hands (or weapon), cause if he had, that moment could have been my last. I must really thank that hamburger maniac.

**Alfred P.o.V.**

I pretty sure my hate for Ivan has increased.

I saw the scene he pulled on Arthur yesterday. Before I could get back on Ivan he had already disappeared.

Arthur was for the least in good shape. He was unconscious when I got to him. But his face was hot as fire! He had an obvious fever, and that Ivan had punched him shitless. If I only had gotten there earlier I could have prevented the punches. I feel bad for Arthur. If he had been stronger then maybe…only maybe…he could stand up.

The class was soon settled down and silence fell when Mrs. Héderváry walked in. You had to fear her at times, especially when she has this scowl on her face. It only means she's pissed, and I have a feeling I know who the source of it is.

"Good class. As I've told you yesterday, we are starting our new topic "Love's plight," and for that I will assign you into a group of two with different works to do for each group."

And with that said I felt someone cling to my arm. "Let's work together Alfred!" It was Miranda with her pitched voice. She always hovers around me for some reason, and it was becoming slightly annoying. I could feel the other girls' scowling or emitting threatening auras in my direction. Though, I think they are more or less directed to Miranda.

"Back to your seat, Ms. Cole. I made the groups fairly and so no one would be left out." Thank you so much Teach! I would rather not be in the same group as Miranda.

Miranda sulked back to her seat and the glares magically stopped, when Mrs. Hédéváry uttered that sentence.

The teacher read the groups out aloud, and luckily I wasn't with Miranda, but I pitied my brother. For Matthew to be put together with a psycho…I will give him some ice cream later. He loves the stuff as much as me, but for some reason he say that I eat too much of it. Ice cream is supposed to be bucket size!

"Group nine; Mr. Jones and Mr. Kirkland."

I could feel the urge to jump up and make a happy dance. The glee stirred up in me. It's weird to say but I could feel it.

"Group nine is going to write a five paged story/short novel based on the subject."

And there died the happiness, "FIVE PAGES! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"That is why you got Mr. Kirkland. He writes five pages like it's nothing. And Mr. Alfred F. Jones…" I know that whenever she uses my full name, some shit is about to happen. "Get your hindquarter up the principal's office."

"Yes ma'am." I should have kept my mouth shut. If I knew Arthur could write five pages like it's nothing, I would never have said out my thoughts. It's unfair, she should've told me.

And then I had to drag my ass up to the principal's office. It's such a pain, not that it's new or anything. I'm pretty much known up there, not that I'm proud of it. I think Gilbert even lives up there.

**After school hours…**

Arthur had sneaked out of the infirmary when Mei had gone out for some lunch. He had to get out of there, he was sick of lying in bed. Also, today there is a council meeting, and there were still unfinished things – paper work – in the student council room to be done. He had missed today's lessons and had found out that he slept the night in the infirmary. His mind was progressing slower than usual...

There are only four members in the council. Arthur is the president, Sakura is the vice-president, Antonio is the secretary and Francis is the treasure. The four people are all trying to break the schools hierarchy. None of them likes it, but it doesn't mean they always agree.

"The cocking club needs more money, is what they wrote." Said Antonio.

"They can make some themselves, if they don't follow the budget it's their own fault." Arthur crumbled the paper and threw the request in the trashcan.

"The budget of the sports clubs hasn't been followed, they request for some help." Said Sakura.

"Pass that on to their supervisor, it's not our problem." Said Arthur and grumbled under his breath, of how stupid the sports clubs were, and always will be.

"Hey Arthur," started Francis.

"What is it?"

"Go to the school infirmary, you are sickening to look at."

With that sentence said, Arthur's anger was triggered. "Oh, is that so. Well what about getting your but back to biology class, I think they are missing a frog for dissection."

France breathed out not wanting to start an argument now. "I didn't mean it like that. It's your face, you look so sick."

"I'm not sick, and it's none of your concern Francis." Arthur didn't want Francis to worry for him, because they are like cat and dog, and the cat could care less about the dog. In this situation, the dog is Arthur.

"If you say so," sighed Francis, "but you should at least relax a bit."

"I've slept half the day so I'm fine, and Francis, get back to work!" Arthur was getting rather irritated, and had a weird feeling within. It's not like Francis to be concerned about him, not that he doesn't consider those around him, he was just being a little too considerate.

The council room was soon emptied and only Arthur and the vice-president Sakura was left.

Arthur could feel his heart beat a little faster than normal. Well that was to be expected, when you sit in a quiet room alone with your crush. Arthur really likes her, and the feelings were hardship and bothering. But he couldn't help falling in love.

"Is this the last?" asked Sakura with the stack of papers neatly stabled on the table.

"Yes, this should be it." Arthur stood up and stretched his arms over his head. "Shall we head out?"

"Yes. It been a long day, it's already five in the afternoon." Sakura picked up her bag and headed for the door with Arthur, when suddenly the least person Arthur would want to see now burst in the council room. Well there are many he doesn't want to see when he's with Sakura, because they disturb the peace.

"ARRTHUUUURR! YOU HERRREEEE?" shouted an obnoxious voice. When he looked and saw Arthur he mouthed the 'clever' "Oh."

"Hello Alfred. What brings you here at this hour?" asked Sakura politely.

Alfred looked a little surprised, as if he hadn't noticed her before. "Oh, hi Sakura, what's up?"

_The least guy I'd want to see, _thought Arthur. "Could you not shout your lungs out! I think I'm gone deaf! Now, what do you want?"

Alfred stuck the paper up in front of Arthurs face. "You didn't show up in class so I got the homework for you," Arthur grumbled and snatched the paper out of his hand. It was group work assigned for him and Alfred, something about the new subject the class are starting, and other not relevant stuff.

"Is the teacher out of her wits? There is no way I can work with you!" Arthur was obviously the least pleased.

"Huh? I'm more upset about the work." Said Alfred a bit surprised.

"Five pages is nothing hard as long you know what to write." Arthur had a feeling that he would be doing all the work. This group wasn't fair in Arthur's opinion. Why is he put together with an idiot?

"Um, I will be leaving you two. See you tomorrow."Sakura waved bye and walked off, and Arthur was more or less angry. Alfred just had to show up now.

Well, it happened and there's nothing to do, too bad for Arthur. "So what do you want to do now? Shall we get started or wait for tomorrow? We have a week from now, so~" Arthur trailed off.

"Why not start now. We could get down what we want to write," said Alfred and smiled at Arthurs scowling face.

"Fine then. Let's use the student council room it's quiet." Arthur turned on his heel and walked back to his respected seat as the president, but this time was for school work.

Alfred on the other hand felt all happy and giddy inside, he couldn't ask for anything better right now. The fact he was spending more time with Arthur now was like a dream come true.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review. It will make me upload faster. It's true :D<strong>

**-Mistakes will be corrected later-**


	5. Chapter 5

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! So many reviews! I jumped of joy (it's true) I got so excited it made my heart yay! **

**Disclaimer: I'm so tired of writing disclaimers every chapter...Well I don't own Hetalia, really sad...**

**Voting status (Not closed yet so just keep on voting):**

**RussiaxUK: 4**

**RusAme: 3**

**USUK: 4**

**Wow you guys just looove the RussUK pair, huh? Not to mention USUK, but that goes without saying :D**

**Oh and for those who haven't realised yet, or don't know/remember: **

**Mei = Taiwan**

**Sakura = fem!Japan**

**Héderváry = Hungary **

**Here's the new chapter! And because of you ninja people reviewing, it came out faster!**

_Italic - _Thought's

**-x-More corrections later-x-**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Why so flustered, Alfred?<strong>

"You wear glasses?" asked Alfred surprised.

"Yes, for reading." Answered Arthur shortly. He looked up, opposite him where Alfred sat, at his personal desk. They are in the council room that's why.

Alfred was gazing off into Arthurs emerald eyes, _they are really pretty, _thought the American.

Arthur snapped his fingers in front of Alfred's face, so he snapped out of the trance. "You were staring off to space," said Arthur and sighed. Arthur rubbed his forehead and looked down at the piece of paper once again. "So a boy and a girl. They go to the same school, and are silently in love. What do you think? Is it too cheesy or should we go with it?" Arthur looked up at Alfred again.

This time it was Arthur who lost himself in Alfred's ocean coloured eyes. _Now that I look closer, his eyes really are clear as the morning sky, _thought Arthur. He snapped out of it when Alfred spoke, "we need action in it, something that will thrill the reader. Cheesy romance novels are bo~ring."

"Whatever you say," sighed Arthur and wrote 'Action' on the paper.

It was silent again in the room again. Small chirps from birds outside could be heard, and Arthurs tapping with the pen on the desk.

Alfred could feel that it was becoming awkward. Well he felt awkward. Alfred gazed off to the distant corner of this room in his sight.

"Um, Alfred?" said Arthur to get his attention.

"Hm?" answered Alfred.

"Um...Yesterday, I heard it was you who helped me...I-I just wanted to...say, th...thank you." Arthur's voice was wavering a bit. "Very much." He added.

His cheeks flared red, but his gaze was kept at the paper on the desk. He didn't want Alfred to see him blush, at least not Alfred.

"No problem..." said Alfred. Arthur may not know, but Alfred could see a faint blush on Arthur's cheeks. Alfred couldn't help but think that it was cute.

"Oh yeah, what happened to the papers I had back then?" asked Arthur.

"The ones for Mrs. Héderváry?" Arthur nodded. "Yeah, I brought them to the classroom after getting you to the infirmary." Arthur gave a relieved sigh.

"I will have to thank you again." Said Arthur and gave a small smile.

"You know," started Alfred, "I may not be very close to you, but if you want Ivan to cease bullying you, why not hang out with me? I mean, I can particularly stand up against him."

_Is this a declaration of...friendship? Or is it some kind of monkey business or something else, _thought Arthur, _why does he suddenly want to protect me?_

"No, please. There is no need for me to trouble you with that." Said Arthur.

If Arthur wasn't mistaking, then maybe it was a rather let-down expression on Alfred's face he saw. "But if you need help just call, okay?" said Alfred.

"Sure." A little yawn escaped Arthur's mouth.

"Should we stop for the day?" asked Alfred.

"No need, let's get as much done today?" said Arthur and gazed back at the paper pondering some ideas.

Alfred stood up and said, "Rest room, be right back."

Arthur just nodded and heard Alfred close the door behind him. Arthur's thoughts drifted away from work again.

_Seriously, since when has he even cared for the nerd? He's the top! He shouldn't be concerned about someone like me. It's like a king being concerned about a beggar. I know, I'm calling myself low class, but in this school, I am a low class._

Arthur sighed and looked at the paper again. The room was silent and his next yawn filled the room. He laid his head in his arms on the desk and slowly drifted off to dream land, while being deep in his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Some minutes later Alfred came back.<p>

"Hey Arthur, how lo-" he stopped up when he saw the small sleeping figure slumped on the desk. Alfred smiled at the sight.

Alfred tip-toed silently to Arthur's side and peered at his face. His face looks so peaceful and relaxed. It startled Alfred a little when Arthur suddenly coughed. _Does he still have the fever?_

Alfred put a hand on Arthur's forehead. It is a little warm but nothing serious.

Alfred felt Arthur's soft locks on his hand, and a little blush flared on both his cheeks. His hair was soft and pretty. Alfred leaned down to feel it on his cheeks. _So soft,_ he thought.

He could feel Arthur's breath and hear it. He didn't know what drove him to lean down and place his lips on Arthur's forehead. Whatever it was it made his face feel hot like fire. He jumped back and placed his hand on his mouth. _What was I doing? So embarrassing, good thing he's asleep, _thought Alfred and turned around to look at the was-supposed-to-sleep figure.

"What's wrong, Alfred? Your face is all red." Arthur placed a hand on his crooked glasses and took them off. "Are you the one with a fever now?"

_S***! Did he see! Even worse, did he FEEL!_

"I just remembered something important." Lied Alfred, "I need to leave. Later!" Alfred ran off and didn't want to look back. He was so embarrassed right now, he had to get out.

Arthur was left back in the room, still unaware of what made Alfred so flustered.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh well, fluff, don't you just love that! I know, I suck at it, tell me something I don't know...<strong>

(Sorry for the lack of Ivan, he will be here next time...hopefully!)

**Please review see how fast this came out! Well it was short, sorry!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! –mind troll-** **sorry it's 1am and I've had a rough day : ( Ease my pain reviews okay? **

**I love you ninja people who are reviewing! The more the merrier! **

**With love from Sumi! **

**Love you, like, seriously ! (See what I did there? Thumps up for you who figured it out!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! ...Yawn...**

**I'm sorry for the long wait, I have a good excuse but it's LONG (and good) so I hope this chapter makes up for it. You know it's spring, and stuff always happens in spring for some reason. **

**Voting thingy isn't closed if you have voted then remember that you can't vote again. BUT if you want to change your vote then just tell me.**

**Voting status:**

**RussiaxUK: 6**

**RusAme: 5**

**USUK: 5**

**FrUK: 1**

**UKxJapan: 1**

**I really hope that no one is cheating! I really don't appreciate it. Remember that I have MY OWN idea for the ending, just so you don't forget. **

**A/N: it's like 1am and I'm eating a double caramel magnum ice cream! I have too much energy now! And I just watched **_**Evan Almighty! **_**It just sets the good mood, and with your massive reviewing****it made my day (night actually) even better! I thank you so much! Love you guys, like, seriously!**

**Let cut to the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – A date is...<strong>

The day had started rather normal, until Arthur and Sakura stood alone that morning in the classroom.

_-That morning-_

_Arthur placed his stuff on his desk and sat down on his chair. He heard Sakura's small almost soundless steps as she approached him._

"_Um...Arthur..." started Sakura._

"_Yes?"_

_She fidgets with the end of her sleeve. Her cheeks were tainted with a red blush and her gaze was on the floor. "Um...wo-would you like to go out on a d-" she clutched the end of her skirt and kept her gaze at the floor, "a date. I would you like to ask of you."_

_Arthur had a look of surprise on his face. He opened his mouth but closed it again. He couldn't believe that Sakura had just asked him out. He believed that he would have done it eventually, but she must have been gutsier. He didn't know what to say, should he accept it? If he didn't her braveness would have gone to waste, but if he did say yes wouldn't she be happy. He would be happy as well but...what does Arthur actually feel._

"_Yes, I would gladly like to do that." _

_-End of the scene-_

* * *

><p>Arthur felt an arm snake around his waist. "So my little chéri is going on a date." It sounded more like a statement than a question. "I'm surprised you're going on a date, I thought it was impossible for you, but I guess-"<p>

"Let go frog!" shouted Arthur right in Francis's face. Arthur pushed Francis's arm away, and stepped away from him.

"Don't blow my ear away!" shouted Francis right back.

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked or rather shouted Arthur.

"It's the council room dummy." _Oh right, _thought Arthur. Francis rubbed his ear while looking at Arthur with a questionable expression. "Since when have you two been together?" asked Francis.

"Eh?" Arthur didn't look to understand the said, quite obvious, question.

"Sakura and you, idiot. When did you start dating?" asked Francis again.

"We haven't done it before." It was nothing embarrassing so Arthur could easily tell him.

"But you are together as boyfriend and girlfriend, right?" asked Francis.

"Never been." Answered Arthur. He didn't know where Francis was going with this. "Why are you asking this?"

"Mon Dieu," sighed Francis and slapped his forehead. "You don't even know the basics of dating?"

"Is it that important? If you mean that you are supposed to be together like that before you can date, then I have to say that I know people who date even though they are not girlfriend and boyfriend." Francis looked at Arthur in pity. _He doesn't get it, _thought Francis.

Francis walked over to Arthur and patted his head, "Mon cheri...you still have a lot to learn about love."

"I don't see what I need to learn." Said Arthur and hissed at Francis's hand. Arthur pushed away Francis's hand. "What is it you're saying that I apparently don't understand?"

Francis smiled at Arthur and kept his hand on his hip(Francis's). "When you are together, you call it a date. But when you ask one out it isn't a 'date', as when you are boyfriend and girlfriend, it's totally different."

"So I'm not going on a date, then what am I doing tomorrow with Sakura?" asked Arthur.

"It's more like you are taking the girl out, and that is still different from a date, I should know I invented dating." Francis smiled a proud smile.

"Firstly you didn't invent it, secondly; I still don't see the difference," Arthur saw the proud smile of Francis's crumble and made a cheeky smile. "Anyway let's drop the subject."

Francis sighed and muttered something Arthur couldn't hear. Arthur went to his own desk and turned his laptop on. "Where is the other's anyway?" Arthur had just realized that Antonio and Sakura hadn't showed up yet.

"Antonio was sent to the principal for some reason, and I don't know about Sakura. I did met her at the hallway some minutes ago though, she looked so flustered and kind of panicking when she bumped in to me. She didn't say anything to me though so I don't know what she's up to."

"I see," said Arthur shortly and focused back at the laptop screen. Whatever what Sakura and Antonio we're doing are their own agenda. It didn't concern Arthur. If it did he would gladly be of assistance.

"Hey Arthur, you here!" shouted a familiar annoying voice. At least in Arthur's mind it was annoying. The guy busted the door open and set his eyes on his target, "found yo~u!"

"Don't just casually walk in like it's your own place! You are not even supposed to be here!" Arthur was rather annoyed at the moment.

"What? You told me to come."

Arthur did not remember if he had, "have I?" Alfred nodded. "Oh well, it was that assignment thing, right?"

"Yeah." Answered Alfred.

"Just wait a quarter or so I'm soon done with this." Alfred shrugged his shoulders and walked over to sit on the sofa. Arthur was concentrating on his work. Alfred just sat there and looked around the room and noticing Francis going through some papers.

"Hey, Alfred" said Francis to get Alfred's attention. Francis didn't look up from the papers when Alfred answered.

"What's up?"

"Did you know Arthur is going on a _date_?"

"..."

Francis looked up from the papers to see why Alfred had gone silent. His expression was shocked and his face was pale like the blood had drained from it, his eyes were gazing at nothing it could even be the invincible air. _Bad idea, _thought Francis, _I didn't know he...well...liked Arthur. _Francis could easily read it from the expression on Alfred's face that he didn't want Arthur to go on a date, even though Francis knows that it isn't technically a date. Well seen from Francis's definition of a date, it wasn't a date, but what would Alfred know about that.

Francis stood up and walked over to the lifeless-looking Alfred. Arthur was still concentrating on the laptop screen.

"Hey, don't freak out, okay?" Francis was trying to get Alfred back to his senses. But now it looks pretty hopeless.

Francis sighed and headed for the door, "Arthur...good luck," and with that he closed the door behind him.

Arthur looked at the closed door were Francis had left. _What does he mean with that? _thought Arthur and looked back at the screen. He didn't pay attention to Alfred on the sofa behind him.

As Arthur finished his work, he stretched his arms over his head. He stood up from the chair and turned for Alfred, who apparently was gazing out in nothing. "What are you doing?" asked Arthur. He did not get an answer.

He walked over to Alfred and stood there in front of him. He didn't seem to react. "...Alfred," no reaction. He flicked Alfred's forehead and Alfred sprung up to his feet's. "Wh-wh-what was that for!"

"You were sleeping with your eyes wide open." Said Arthur.

"I was not, I was shocked because Francis said-" Alfred stopped when he realised who exactly he was dealing with.

"Francis said what?" asked Arthur tilting his head to the side a little.

"Nothing, he said absolutely nothing!" shouted Alfred.

"Don't spit on my face, and why are you shouting!" shouted Arthur back.

"I'm not shouting!" shouted Alfred once again.

Arthur put a hand on Alfred's mouth to cease the loud voice. He was pretty sure that his ears were blown deaf by now. "Shut up, don't shout so close to someone's ears. What's wrong with you?" Arthur looked at Alfred sceptically, "What did Francis say that would freak you out so much?"

Small muffled sounds came from Alfred, Arthur moved his hand from Alfred's mouth.

"Say it again please, if you wouldn't mind." Said Arthur.

Alfred was clearly blushing and becoming flustered. He looked at the floor away from Arthur. "Yo-Your going on a d-d-d-date..." confessed Alfred.

"Oh...just that, I see," said Arthur with not the slightest of emotion in it. Arthur turned on his heel and headed for his personal seat again. Alfred could hear the sigh from Arthur's mouth.

_Wait isn't he going to say anything? Did I say something wrong? Did Francis lie to me? _Alfred was overloading with the thoughts in his head. _Should I ask what's going on? Is he really going on a date? Ahrgh! Why does this HAVE to go to my head! Okay calm down, calm down, we can figure this. Who am I talking to?_

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur P.o.V<strong>

_He was all flustered about me going on a date? What's up with that, he's not my guardian or anything so why is he worrying? It's my private life he should butt out. It's none of his concern what I do._

I huffed out a sigh and gazed on the closed laptop. _I thought something had happened. You could say I was a little worried, not that my mouth would agree on saying it out loud. _

I turned the laptop on again and went on the online news. Scrolling down the screen my eyes fell on an interesting headline. 'The Wings did it again!'

The Wings is a gang that are special in their own way. It's always something new they do, whether they help in some way or commits crimes – they are considered bad by the police. In my opinion they aren't that bad, but they still commit crimes, which obviously is wrong. But at times they do good deeds but I still consider them bad.

Alfred was still standing behind me. "Aren't you coming over so we can start?"

Alfred snapped out of whatever he was thinking. He looked flustered and his cheeks were red. _He looks kind of cute when he's flustered. What am I thinking! Calm down Arthur concentrate!_

I turned back to the laptop and Alfred came and sat in front of me in a chair. "What are you doing?" asked Alfred.

I answered shortly, "reading."

"Then what are you reading?"

"An article."

Alfred didn't look interested but he asked anyway, "what article?"

"About The Wings, you know that gang, right? It seems like they started a big fire last night at a disco."

I didn't get a sound from Alfred, he had gone silent. "Alfred?" His face looked somewhat gloomy and his gaze was averted from mine. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah..."

"You don't look okay, what's wrong Alfred?"

He didn't answer. He was quiet and the more he didn't say something the more awkward it became for me. _I don't think it's my business, just like it isn't his business who I'm dating. I should not mention it again then. _"I'm sorry, I won't ask again...so, shall we get started?"

Alfred flashed a little smile at me and nodded. What a fast change of mood. I couldn't resist giving a little smile back.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day (normal p.o.v.)<strong>

It's early afternoon and Arthur is preparing for the date with Sakura. He looked at the mirror to give a last check on the clothes. He had chosen to wear the casual clothing, black jeans and a t-shirt with the Union Jack on. There is a chain on the trousers and he has a red square scarf around the neck, with a tan pattern of small squares. As for the shoes he chose the same dark brown one's that he wore to school. There was no need to get all pretty and cool looking, it was just a date.

Arthur gave a satisfied smile to his reflection.

"Aren't you going to do something about the hair?" asked Feliciano from his bed. It's seems like he had been watching.

"Nah it's fine," replied Arthur.

"I could make it nice and pretty for you," said his roommate with a smile. "I just need to brush it a bit and stuff."

"No need Feli, aren't you going somewhere tonight?" asked Arthur.

"Sure, I'm going on a date with Ludwig," said Feliciano with a goofy smile.

"I don't think we're talking about the same thing when you say 'date'," said Arthur with a small smile.

"Eh? Isn't a date the same thing, whatever gender the other part is?"

"According to Francis it isn't."

Feliciano nodded but still looked a little confused. "Big brother Francis says strange things."

"Yes, I know." Said Arthur and looked at the clock. "It's time for me to go, see you later Feli."

"Ciao~" Feliciano waved from the bed and Arthur shut the door behind him. Normally you would be super nervous when going on a date, but don't misunderstand because Arthur is, he's just suppressing it. He just doesn't want to look like a blushing fool in front of Sakura.

But he has to admit that he has been thinking none stop about the date since she asked. He can't say that out loud though – in Arthurs opinion it's embarrassing.

* * *

><p><strong>Yesterday earlier (sometime after Arthur was asked out)...<strong>

"Did you ask him, Sakura?" asked the male.

"Yes sir," said Sakura gazing at her feet's. She didn't want to meet his cold look. "It's tomorrow in the city meeting place is at the new park."

"Good," said the cold gazing male, "you know what to do then."

"Y-yes sir," said Sakura was shaking a little she didn't want to be alone in the same room with _him_!

"Are you alright?" asked the male with the slightest concern in his voice.

"Yes sir," answered Sakura she didn't want his concern. It was creepy.

"You may leave then."

"Yes sir." Sakura walked calmly out of the class room and left the cold and creepy male. The moment she closed the door she ran down the hallway. It was almost empty, but she still ran into someone, she muttered a fast sorry and did not notice that it was Francis before she preceded the running.

She was feeling so bad. Because she knows what's going to happen tomorrow. She doesn't want to do it but she has to obey him or else...she doesn't even want to think about what could happen!

"_I'm so sorry!" _whispered Sakura. A little tear escaped and rolled down to her chin, "_I'm so sorry Arthur! I'm so sorry, please forgive me!"_

* * *

><p><strong>U~uu~uu seems like stuff is about to happe~n : )<strong>

**There have been some important hints in the chapter and there'll also be next chapter :D**

**I wonder who the "cold and creepy male" is huh? Well sure I know but who do you think? Try and guess :D I'm gonna blow your mind!**

**Reviews please! THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER UPLOADED CHAPTERS! **

**So for the sake of yourself R-E-V-I-E-W!**

_Word meening_

_Mon Dieu - My God_

_Chéri - honey/sweety_

_Ciao - Bye/Good bye (can also mean; hi)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Voting status (remember that just because it say 8 points for RussUK doesn't mean it's going to end that way, this voting is only for what you would like to see more of, got it?) :**

**RussiaxUK: 8**

**RusAme: 5**

**USUK: 6**

**FrUK: 1**

**UKxJapan: 1**

**I'm depressed and I have been neglecting this story, I'm so sorry : ( I've just had a tough week and I feel like crying. Plus I got three bad news in one day really gets to you... **

**Well don't mind depressed me, let's just cut to the story...You have a feeling I will be tormenting Arthur huh? Well depending on my mood...read and find out ;-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Dark alleyway<strong>

I had gotten to the park where Sakura and I are supposed to meet. She was sitting on a bench when I got there. She wore a pretty white skirt, high heeled strapped sandals and a pale pink frilly top. She looked stunningly beautiful.

She stood up and approached me with a smile when she saw me. I, of course, smiled to her too. She suggested we could take a stroll and then go to the centre of the city later. I hadn't anything planned so I went with the suggestion without a second thought.

The park was pretty and had a nice peace. She didn't speak much and I couldn't start a conversation. It was becoming rather awkward. I don't know her interests. We rarely talk even though we are classmates and we both belong to the student council. She usually sat in her seat in class and was quiet while reading this thing called Manga. I know she likes this Manga stuff and she likes to draw but that's at much as I know about her interest, plus, I don't really know much about this Manga stuff.

I looked at her walking beside me. Her gaze was on the ground. Was she shy or does she feel the awkwardness as well? I wonder was she's thinking...

Argh! I need to think of something to talk about...something...I think I know what.

I cleared my throat, "So Sakura," I started.

She looked up at me with a little surprised look, like she hadn't been expecting me to say anything. "Yes?"

"What do you think about games? Do like them?" I didn't look at her and kept my gaze at the trees tops above.

"Well, I do like them. They are fun and good to kill time with, especially videogames." I could feel that she wasn't looking at me anymore. "What about you?"

"I'm more to the old fashioned games, like chess." I smiled at the sky. It was true I really am the good tactician so chess is a game suited for me.

"Oh, I play it too, but I'm more into games from this century." She gave a little chuckle. She looked really cute whenever she laughed. It made me smile at her. "Are you good at chess?"

"I'm not good I'm a master at it." I know that I'm bragging, but when it comes to chess I get high on my horse.

"Oh really, I think that I could beat you though." She gave a sly smile to me as I turned my gaze to her.

"Is this a challenge?" I asked with a overconfident smile.

"Want to give it a try?" asked Sakura, "because I could beat you anytime." She gave me the same smug smile like she knew what she was talking about.

"You're on."

That conversation did not turn out as I'd thought...

Sakura suddenly turned around looking for something. Her eyes had a observant look I'd never seen before.

"What's wrong? I asked.

"Nothing, it just felt like someone's following us." She turned around and started walking again.

"Well that could be true," she looked up at me with a confused expression, "we're in the park and there are many other people around, so it wouldn't be weird for you to think like that."

She averted her gaze and gave a little chuckle, "oh Arthur."

"What? Am I wrong?" I smiled when I saw her relieved expression. As long as she isn't worried about something I'm pleased.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred p.o.v<strong>

I looked at them from behind the tree. They were laughing both smiling at each other. I could feel something clench in my chest. Like if my heart was tied. It's weird because I've never felt like this before.

They were walking close together. Too close in my opinion. I could even see Sakura's shoulder brush at Arthurs arm at times. She's small and he's tall, so it couldn't be shoulder to shoulder.

I hid behind the tree again when I saw Sakura turn around. I could feel that she was eyeing the tree from where I stood hiding. Did she know that I've been following?

But then again you might be thinking, why am I following them? It's not like I'm together with Arthur and Sakura is my ex. I've had this bad feeling but I still don't know what had driven me to follow them. Is it this weird feeling in my chest? Am I worried? But who am worried about? I know Arthur must have dated before because he's nineteen like me, and I'm must certainly not worried about Sakura. Then what is this stupid feeling I'm having?

I looked at them from behind the tree. They had started walking again, and they were talking happily together. Why can't Arthur talk like that to me? Every time I'm with him he has this scowl on his face like he wants to kick me or bite me for worst. What have I done to deserve that?

They were walking along the road to the city. They were in the quiet part of the city, even though it's past seven it should be louder but it isn't. I've never been in this part of the city. It seems like there's many game shop's, but not nowadays games, more like we went hundreds years back in time. What are they doing here anyway?

I saw Arthur opening the door for Sakura, then she stepped in the game shop and Arthur followed suit. The big sign above the door says something with chess. Do you play chess on dates? I've never done that.

I walked close by the window so I could look in without them noticing me. They were sitting at a chess table with the wooden chess pieces in place and ready to play. So they were going to play. I don't know how good Sakura is at it but I believe that Arthur is good.

I could see that Sakura took the first move and moved her knight. Arthur seems to make room for the king. Wasn't the king the one you were supposed to protect? It seems like Arthur is making it stand alone unguarded.

I averted my eyes and looked at the opposite wall in front of me. I began noticing that this place wasn't as nice and beautiful as I had thought. The alley was small and there was this stench. I saw two black cats' run past me. Is that double unluckiness? Though, I don't believe in that stuff anyway.

The sky was darkening and there were only a few sunrays left. The loud car noises and people from streets could even be heard from this awfully silent alleyway. The alley wasn't connected to the street. I remember doing two left turns when I followed them, so this must be deep in the alley.

When I looked up at the tall wall in front of me, it reminded me of a time, a time I so regret. I remember that he told me that the wings wouldn't fly ever again. But later I found out, that as long as the wings don't fly, they won't be found.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the door open. There was this little bell I could here. I quickly hid behind the corner so they wouldn't see me.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.o.V.<strong>

Sakura and Arthur walked out of the game shop talking happily to each other. Arthur was in a good mood because he had won.

"I never knew a king could do that much," said Sakura with a smile, "I only knew you were supposed to protect it."

"If the king doesn't lead, the others wouldn't be able to follow," said Arthur with a proud smile.

"But the king is weak, why not just protect?" asked Sakura.

"If they just protected they wouldn't be able to move the right way. Remember that the leader also has the symbol of hope."

"Is that why you became the student council president? To lead others I mean," asked Sakura curiously.

"To protect and lead the students in my own way and to help," Arthur looked up at the night sky. He hadn't noticed how dark it had gotten, and there were no lights in the alley, only this little weak bulb hanging a few meters down. "Shall we get going?"

"Yeah let's do th-" Sakura stopped mid sentence and Arthur looked down to his left were she was supposed to be.

Arthur didn't make a sound. He was observant and aware of that something was going on. He heard a little squeak coming from behind him. He turned around and could see the silhouette of three people. A random light bulb above them turned on.

"Damn it" cursed one of them. They weren't all big, one of them was slim and not muscular and the other two was slightly bigger but not strong looking. They all had balaclava's on but Arthur could still not see their eyes.

The light bulb that turned on wasn't strong, but it was enough to see that the biggest one of them had Sakura in a tight grip and a hand over her mouth. She looked unconscious and pale.

"Sakura!" shouted Arthur. "Let her go!"

"Like, in your dreams," said one of the not so big ones. Arthur felt arms grab around him from behind. He hadn't noticed anyone there before, it had been too dark.

This person was strong. Arthur couldn't move his arms and his breathing was becoming thinner. "Let her go!" said Arthur through clenched teethes.

"You should care for yourself first," said the one from behind.

Arthur gasped for air when that person behind wrapped his arms around Arthur even tighter.

"Let him go!"

That voice. It wasn't Sakura's, no it wasn't her. It was-

"Oh, what brings _you _here?" said one of the balaclava wearing men's in front of Arthur.

_Alfred! _Thought Arthur, _what is he doing here?_

"Let them go! I cannot let this go any further!"

Alfred was meters behind Arthur. Arthur could not see him, but he knew that voice very well to know it was him. He had actually always wondered why he remembered _his _voice that much.

Arthur could hear footsteps coming in front of him. One of the men was walking towards him. Arthur could see the balaclava wearing man standing face to face with him. They were around same height, but Arthur couldn't identify weather it was the more muscular or the slim one, because the one in front of him was blocking his view. He could only see that the person had brown eyes. Very…familiar brown eyes.

Arthur felt all air escape him when that person in front of him gave a hard punch to the chest. Arthur was coughing and he could feel his head throbbing. He could taste the metallic flavor of warm blood in his mouth. The pain in his chest wasn't going away anytime soon, and the pain was too much to take.

"Arthur!" shouted Alfred from behind. The person in front of Arthur was there no more. Arthur didn't get to see where he had gone before he fell unconscious. The only thing he heard before he blacked out was a loud crash, but not even that was enough to keep him awake before slumped in the firm grip of the one who held Arthur from behind.

* * *

><p><strong>What's up with me making stuff all dandy at first and then stuff just crashes down at the end! Well I got to change that in the next chapter. –Sorry for torturing you Arthur– <strong>

**So what do you think please give an opinion pretty please :D (any questions concerning the chapters will be answered if you got any that is) **

**I took out time to write this even though I'm sick in bed! Oh well…**

**Review so I get better, and I have to get better, because math exams is on Wednesday, like two days from now…and I'm sick, greeeaaat (=3=)**

**Click REVIEW button and make me happy : ) no one likes a depressed girl, right?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voting status:**

**RussiaxUK: 9**

**RusAme: 6**

**USUK: 7**

**FrUK: 1**

**UKxJapan: 1**

**Let's put this voting thing on hiatus until I open it again. I have pretty much to work with at the moment so I don't see the reason for voting.**

**Warning: Well this is rated T and you should know what that means. From this chapter and on there will be mention of blood (more or less), more described (from time to time) violence, non-described gore (might come or not, but be prepared), well this fiction is preferably ****for older teens**** if you haven't noticed yet.**

**I will not be held responsible for any damage to your mentality! **

**Sorry for the lack of chapters, but it is I have exams and this and that to do, so I apologize. **

**Nikita= male!Ukraine**

**Sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes!**

**Now you are warned so let's skip to the chapter : )**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – Become one with me, da?<strong>

I could feel this pain in my chest and my back was leaning on something cold. The first thing I noticed was this stench and the lack of warmth in this place. My eyes slowly fluttered open to the sight of a grey and dirty spotted wall.

The scary thing is that the spots look a dark red and the first thought that came to my mind, was blood. There was light shining through a dusty window above me. The room was small and cold. There was no furniture around, it was all empty. I could hear the sounds of cars driving but it was faint, as if they were further away than calculated.

I was all alone in here. Where was Alfred? Where was Sakura? Are they in this same place like me? I can only wish for their safety. I can only hope now.

I have to get out of here. I could see that the window above me was too high to reach, so my only option was the door on my left side.

I tried to move my hands and arms, but they couldn't move much. The reason is that I am currently handcuffed, great. I tried to stand up but my legs failed to work. I felt weak and tired. What's going to happen to me now?

I could hear muffled voices behind the door and footsteps coming closer to the door. Is it those three- no four from yesterday? At least I do think it's only been a day, though I'm not so sure.

The handle tucked down and the door opened view to true terror. "Oh, you're awake, I was getting worried Artie."

The scary creepy bully from my school. What is _he_ doing here?

"What's going on, Ivan." My voice was kind of scratchy and not so loud but I spoke with venom. Well I do think I did...

"Well, what do you think is going on?" asked Ivan with the eternal smile always visible to freak me out.

"Is this a new way to torture my life?" Ivan stood in front of me like a tower. He was trying to overpower me with his height. Great, he would win at that anytime.

"Not exactly," said Ivan.

I cleared my throat and shouted, "let me loose, why am here?"

I suddenly felt the cold sharpness of metal at my throat. Ivan was inches away from my face and the cold metal was a knife. I could feel his cold breath and his eyes were sharp and had a glint, like a killing intent. I gulped down the nervous lump in my throat.

"Keep your voice down Artie. I won't like it if I had to kill you now, and you don't want to die, right?"

His voice was like piercing knifes through the ears. I breathed in and tried to show my anger more than fear.

"Decided to behave, Arthur," he drew out my name in mocking drawl. I could feel the pressure of the blade draw infinitesimally in to my skin.

"Get away from me, bastard."

Ivan giggled shortly and drew the blade to my cheek, "oh Artie." The pressure of the blade was harder by millimetres. I could feel something roll down my cheek. My blood was dripping down from my cheek.

"Now now Artie. You wouldn't want to get on my bad side, right."

_I thought I'd always been there, _Arthur thought

I tried to push myself away from the blade but Ivan had me pinned to the wall. He whispered in my ear in a rather delicate way, "hey, Arthur, you don't want to die, right?"

I didn't answer. I became nervous of this voice and my heart started beating faster. It was like he knew my answer when he said, "then why don't you help me with something, and I will spare you excuse of a life."

I couldn't get a word out when I opened my mouth. I sank that nervous lump in my throat and tried to breathe steadily. He was will kill me if I say no. Do I even have an option?

I felt the blade leave my cheek. Something was now touching my chest, right where my...heart...is. It was the blade. He's serious! He _is _going to kill me!

"What do you say, Arthur? Don't you want to save your two little friends?"

Alfred and Sakura! So they really _were_ here!

"T-they are...alright, right?" I could feel my voice tremble and my body was as well.

"I can't guarantee for now, but, as long as you will cooperate with me, I will assure you they are safe."

I don't really have an option do I?

"As long as I cooperate and help you, you will spare my life, and they will be safe?"

"Of course, Artie."

I could feel the pressure of the blade increase. It was as if my heart was beating in my throat and my chest was knotting in fear.

"I..." I sank the swelling in my throat down again, and it probably wasn't going to be the last.

"I...I will help you, I will cooperate, please I will do anything you say just don't harm them." I could hear the desperation in my answer. I knew that the moment I said that, I would regret I had ever opened my mouth.

"Wise choice, my dear."

* * *

><p>"Let me go monkeys!" shouted Alfred.<p>

"Who are you calling monkey, bastard!" shouted the brown haired male.

Alfred gritted his teethes. He had been restrained since he woke up by these tuxedo wearing men. His hands were bound behind the chairs back, which he sat on.

Alfred was being restless. He had to find Arthur, this place isn't somewhere he is supposed to ever set foot ind. It's all that damned Ivan's fault! What does he want with Arthur!

The door creaked open and in stepped distaste. Ivan Braginsky, the brain behind this.

"What have you done to him, you bastard!" Ivan only displayed that creepy smile with hidden intentions behind.

"What would make you think I would do anything to little Artie," asked Ivan with that 'innocent' look.

"Quit messing around, what do want with Arthur?"

Ivan giggled a little and motioned to the others to get out. Seconds later Ivan and Alfred were alone.

"He will become my new right hand." Alfred's expression turned in to a rather chocked look than surprised.

"Why would you want Arthur as your right?" asked Alfred.

"He's a rather cleaver guy you see, I need one of those, and then I remembered we're pretty good friends so why not just pick him."

"You two aren't friends! You kill him with your eyes every time you see him!"

A snicker escaped Ivan's mouth, "my my, is that what our relationship looks like?"

It sounded wrong in Alfred's ears. He knew that Ivan was just fooling around with him.

"Hey Alfred, why don't you come back to us?" said Ivan.

"Hopeless, I'm never coming back to your gang!"

Ivan walked closer to Alfred who glared up at him. Ivan grabbed the end of Alfred's shirt and pulled it up exposing some of Alfred's torso. "What are you doing, pervert!"

"You still have the mark," said Ivan while looking at the tattoo with the shape of a black eagle's wing, on Alfred's midriff. "You are still considered a member with that." Ivan smiled that smile again, the one that's no different from the others. He let go of Alfred's shirt but didn't step away.

"Don't you want to save you little friend?" Ivan asked grinning.

"That's what I'm planning to do, jerk!"

"Too bad for you, Alfie. He's become one with me now." The way he said that always sounded wrong in Alfred's ears. You can't become one with a person.

"Prove it." Alfred said.

Ivan smiled and pulled out what looked like a recorder from his pocket. He clicked the red button and Alfred could hear Arthurs voice.

"_Then why don't you help me with something-"_

"_What do you say, Arthur?"_

" _As long as I cooperate and help you- "_

"_I...I will help you, I will cooperate, please I will do anything you say-"_

That couldn't have been the whole conversation, thought Alfred. He must have threatened Arthur with something to make him agree. It sounded like Ivan had cut off some part of the sentences.

"As you heard, he agreed to help me, no matter what." Ivan said.

Alfred gritted his teethes and glared at Ivan.

"So, what do you say?"

* * *

><p>"Who are the ones Ivan brought in?" Toris asked.<p>

"I don't know, but one of them is Alfred," Nikita said.

"But he like totally ran away last time," Feliks said.

"I know, it is weird right," Nikita said.

"He came back to steal my brother from me, I won't allow it I won't allow, he's gonna pay oh dearly much, brother is mine mine mine I won't let him I won't no no..." Natalia was muttering rubbish to herself again as normal.

"She's freaking me out!" Ravis cried to Eduard. Eduard patted Ravis's back to calm him down. Usually you shouldn't bluntly say out that Natalia is 'something', but Ravis is spacey like that, he says the first thing that comes to his mind.

"Say, where _is _Ivan anyway?" Not that Toris really cared, he was actually relived that Ivan wasn't in the same room as them.

"Why do miss me?" said a voice from behind Toris. Toris freaked out jumped away to steps. It was Ivan, creepy as always sneaking around him.

"Hi brother," said Nikita. Natalia reacted at the word 'brother' and ran over to Ivan.

"What's the meaning brother! Why did you take him back! He betrayed you, he's useless, a scum I'm gonna kick him he's gonna pay, are you gonna marry him over me!" Natalia was freaking out more or less. Nikita had to pull her away from Ivan, because she was choking Ivan on his scarf.

"C-calm down Natalia," Ivan got the air back in his lungs, "I'm not going to marry him, and I'm not marrying you for the hundredth time, you're my sister."

"I don't care! I'm gonna kick him he's gonna pay, he betrayed you!" Natalia was kicking and twisting in Nikita's grip around her waist.

"Sister, calm down," said Nikita worriedly struggling to make her stop the kicks at his legs.

"Um Ivan sir, could you explain what you're planning?" Toris asked.

"Sure. Well right now things are going according to my plan. Alfred will be back with us because our new member Arthur is joining, but Arthur think that Alfred and Sakura are in grave danger at the moment, so don't mention anything about Sakura to him. He will eventually find out about Alfred, but keep the other one a secret, got it?" The others nodded. "Good then." Ivan said.

"But Ivan sir, Sakura is one of us, doesn't he know?" asked Ravis.

"No he doesn't know. I'm playing him around with my little finger, I got control over him. He even said he would do anything I say." Ivan smiled.

"He's, like, a fool." Feliks said.

"I informed the other members who aren't present now, about this." Ivan said.

"I'm on my way to kill the betrayer." said Natalia the moment she got out of Nikita's grip. Ivan hurriedly restrained her before she got to the door.

"Nikita, could you bring Arthur over here?" Ivan asked, while struggling with Natalia.

"Sure Ivan," Nikita skipped out of the door and down the hallway.

It kind of freaked Ivan out whenever his brother did something so girlish. It worried him for his brothers future.

* * *

><p>Nikita knocked on the door before he stepped in. It was kind of a weird habit.<p>

In the room sat Arthur on the floor, still handcuffed with dry blood on his cheek. "Oh no, what happened?" said Nikita, though he kind of already knew.

"What do you want again, Ivan?" Arthur said bitterly.

"Oh, no I'm his brother, Nikita," Nikita said, "nice to meet you Arthur."

"Are you going to threaten me with death too?" Arthur asked.

"I couldn't dream of doing that." Nikita said surprised and kind of offended. At times he was put in the same light as his younger brother, and Nikita didn't like that.

"I'm sorry for asking then." Arthur looked away from the kind looking boy.

Nikita pouted, he could hear in Arthurs tone that he didn't believe him. He doesn't blame him though.

"Why are you handcuffed?" Nikita asked.

"Your brother," Arthur said gritting his teeth's.

"Oh him, he always overreact," Nikita smiled. He pulled out a little key from his pocket, "could you turn around?"

Arthur didn't react. He was keeping an eye out of what Nikita could do to him. Nikita sighed and squatted down and pulled Arthurs handcuffed hands to him. A little click was heard and Arthur could now move his arms freely. Arthur coughed thanks, Nikita smiled at him. Is he shy? thought Nikita.

Nikita helped Arthur on his feet's, "you look really dirty," said Nikita noticing the dirt on Arthur clothes. Arthur dusted most of the dirt off before stretching his arms. He had been feeling stiff sitting there.

Nikita took hold of Arthur's hand and dragged him out of the room, "come with me, Arthur."

* * *

><p>"Is that him?" Eduard asked.<p>

"He looks, like, really lame." said Feliks scanning Arthur from top to toe. "And those clothes are, like, dirty and out of fashion." Feliks could rant about clothing style all day long.

Arthur didn't say a word. He could boost comments back at the young girly looking blond, but Ivan was in the room, and not only him did Arthur know, Arthur recognized others he'd seen in school campus.

Natalia for example, and Eduard.

Even though Arthur had seen them before, he felt like there was a different air around them, and the exposed weapons did not help. Arthur noticed that they all wore black and white and Fedora hats.

"Is this some kind of Mafia?" Arthur asked Nikita who stood beside him. Arthur felt a little more comfortable speaking with Nikita. He looked honestly nice and kind, no facade like Ivan.

"Not really, but you could call it that is you feel better." Nikita smiled. It didn't make Arthur the least at ease. He didn't want to believe that he had joined a mafia.

"You'd probably want a change of clothes," said Ivan.

"I will help with that!" Feliks exclaimed.

"I will help too," Nikita said.

The tall and short male led Arthur out of the room.

* * *

><p>"You like totally need this black fedora." Feliks said, "and I think that you will, like, look better in a white shirt and sleeveless blazer."<p>

Feliks was having fun finding clothes for Arthur. Arthur had no idea what he was talking about, but he seems to be knowledge about this. Nikita was searching in a wardrobe for something.

"Here, go try this!" Feliks handed Arthur some clothes and a fedora hat, "just use that room to change."

* * *

><p>Arthur was back in a few minutes. He was now wearing a plain white shirt, black trousers and a sleeveless black blazer. The fedora was in place and for some reason Feliks had handed him a pair of black sunglasses. His soiled shoes had been replaced with polished black ones.<p>

"You look great Arthur." Nikita said.

"Look, I like totally said he would look good in it, of course because I chose it." Feliks said proudly.

"Thank you," said Arthur and scanned his reflection on a mirror. He must admit that the clothes really suited him.

"Here," Nikita said. He had a belt and a gun in his hands.

"Why am I supposed to carry a gun?" Arthur asked looking scared at the gun.

"To defend yourself, silly." Nikita answered.

"Is it necessary?"

"Yes."

Arthur, still scared, took the gun and belt. "Remember to wear the sunglasses," Feliks said.

"Yeah, when I go outside." Arthur said.

The door was suddenly busted open with a loud smash and in came a bewildered Alfred. "Arthur!" He ran up to Arthur and placed his hands on Arthur's shoulders. "Are you alright? Did he do something to you?" Alfred saw the bandage on Arthur's cheek, "He DID hurt you!"

"Calm down would you, I'm alright okay, it's just a little cut," Arthur said, "but you weren't tortured, right? You're alright, right?"

"Why shouldn't I be alright? I'm strong remember." Alfred flashed that smile but it soon faltered when he saw what Arthur were wearing. He glared at Nikita and Feliks.

"Hey don't look at us, it's, like, bosses orders." Feliks said.

Alfred looked at Arthur, "Arthur, why are you wearing these clothes?"

"Like he said, bosses orders." Arthur said.

"'Bosses'! Now you call that bastard who hurt you BOSS!"

"Don't spit it in my face, and I did not call him 'boss' at anytime!"

"But you just did!"

"I did not, wanker!"

"Who are you calling wanker, pipsqueak!"

"I'm older than you, idiot!"

"Yeah, but I'm more experienced at this place than you! Why the hell are you here anyway!" Alfred shouted.

"How should I know, git!" Arthur shouted right back in Alfred's face. Alfred didn't say anything. They both glared at each other not saying a word. Arthur did not understand what made him worry for such a git, and Alfred thought like that too!

"Uuhhh~ dramaaaaa" Feliks sing-sang.

"Let's give them some private to talk," said Nikita dragging Feliks out with him. He closed the door after him and left the two angry boys alone.

"What made me even bother worry," Arthur crossed his arms and turned around from Alfred.

"What made me wanna save you! I must have been an idiot!" Alfred smacked his own forehead.

Arthur turned around to face Alfred, "well you know what, I never asked for you to save me!"

"So you really wanted to come here!" Alfred shouted.

"You know what, YES, I wanted to come here!" Arthur shouted.

"Oh great! What's wrong with you!"

"What's your problem!"

"My problem is you! You act like an idiot and go on a date with Sakura!" Alfred shouted.

"Is that your problem? That I DATE! Well butt out it's none of your business, you damned git!" Arthur shouted. Arthur inhaled air and massaged his temples. He couldn't act so immature anymore, he had to calm down. "Why am I even arguing with you," Arthur said, "I'm staying because of my own reasons, and since one is cleared, I have to clear the second." Arthur walked past Alfred and left the room.

_Sakura is my first priority right now,_ Arthur thought.

Alfred cursed, "why did I have to lose it?" said Alfred to himself and sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>SAD NEWS-<strong>

**Well I apologize to you again because I'm thinking of stopping writing this. I don't even know how many even bothers or wanna read this, and it doesn't really seem exciting at all. So I wanted to know, how many want me to continue writing this? **

**Leave a review with your opinion, anonymous or not I don't really care anymore...**


	9. I'm so sorry!

**Hello my readers!**

**I will just break it for than make you wait...**

**I'm totally sorry, but I can't write anymore for this story.**

**I have run into, what you would, an unbreakable writers-block!**

**I don't even know why I started writing this...I just got the idea on a whim :/**

**But I love all of you guys who have been reading this and all my LOVELY REVIEWERS! You guys just made my day every time I could go in and see you had written a review. I'm so happy for it.**

**And all you new readers who got to this part, I apologize! I sincerely apologize!**

**I would love to continue writing on this story, but can't! 'cause I haven't the slightest idea of how it shall continue.**

**I had written a few chapters now and then, but they all ended in a writers-block. : ( **

**I hope you will understand me!**

**If it helps you could always check my new APH fanfiction called **_**Blue eyed love**_

**And for ones I actually got a nice plot. **


End file.
